Hora de Aventura Presenta: La Pelea
by Norisu9
Summary: Sinopsis: Cuando Finn compra un pastel, el Rey Helado se lo roba dejando una rebanada y los chicos pelearán a muerte por ella.


**Sinopsis:** Cuando Finn compra un pastel, el Rey Helado se lo roba dejando una rebanada y los chicos pelearán a muerte por ella

 **-Hola a todos los fanáticos de Hora de Aventura, ¿Cómo la están pasando estas navidades?, este One-Short se me ocurrió porque tenía hambre xD, el 15 de Diciembre del 2013, también es la primera vez que escribo sobre este programa, denle al menos una oportunidad. :D**

 **La portada fue hecha por mí. (Ojo: Yo no soy Picasso, intenté dibujar lo mejor que pude)**

 **Nota: Es un único capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste:**

Jake se encontraba en la casa del árbol tocando su viola, pues estaba muy aburrido, ya que Finn había salido y no llegaba rápido, en eso entró:

-Oye Jakeeeee, traje pastel- Gritó pateando la puerta al entrar.

-Oh si hermanito- Exclamó estirando sus patas por el aire- ¿De qué es, de qué es?- Preguntó emocionado mientras que el otro colocaba el dulce en la mesa.

-Pues, relleno de fresa con...CHOCOLATE- Respondió igual de alegre que su hermano- Bien, basta de preguntas y comamos ya.

 **Después de que Finn dijera esto, el Rey Helado junto a Gunter se adentró a la casa del dúo por la ventana, llevándose casi todo el pastel, dejando sólo una rebanada.**

-Les dije que me iba a llevar algo que amaran y se nota que aprecian esa torta * **Risa descontrolada** * Ay que bonito soy- Finiquitó dejando el lugar de una vez.

-Rey Helado, no te llevarás ese pastel en mi guardia-Contestó furioso Finn, pero ya era tarde, ya que el mago estaba ya muy lejos de él.

Jake se tiró al piso observando fijamente aquella rebanada de torta y soltó un suspiro pesado-¿ Y ahora?- Finn observó a su hermano como con cara de "Esa tarta me la voy a comer yo y no tú", y le dijo-Cometela hermano, te la mereces.

El can miró al humano con cara de "¡¿Crees que soy tonto?! y le respondió- No, no, no Finn, cometela tú, eres el mejor.

-Gracias hermano- Manifestó alegre parándose de donde se encontraba y se dirigió a agarrar dicha rebanada, pero fue detenido por Jake, quien estiró sus patas golpeando la mano del otro y le gritó- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

-Lo sabía, todo era una trampa- Replicó enfadado dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-JA, te lo creíste, esa rebanada es sólo MÍA- Dijo señalando el dulce- Y nadie me la quitará.

-Claro que no, yo la traje y significa que es M-Í-A- Respondió e iniciaron una pelea de insultos.

 **Jake:** Eres un idiota.

 **Finn:** No, tú eres un idiota mayor.

 **Jake:** Estúpido.

 **Finn:** Miedoso.

 **Jake:** Único humano en OOO- Esto hizo que a Finn no se le ocurriera algo que responderle.

-Ehh, eres un grosero, te voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras- Fueron las palabras que pudo articular- Ah si, y yo te patearé el trasero-Contestó Jake.

-Tú-Señalo a su amigo- Entonces lucharemos hasta la muerte, hermano contra hermano- Exclamó colocándose en una pose de pelea.

-Por la vida, perdón, por la torta- Replicaron los dos y ya se iban a golpear, por suerte la Dulce Princesa pasaba por allí, pues iba a buscar materiales para un experimento y escuchó el escándalo, entró rápido a la casa, parando la contienda de golpes.

-ALTO- Gritó- ¡¿Que les sucede par de tontos?!- Dijo metiéndose entre los dos.

-Peleabamos por una rebanada de tarta-Respondieron los dos-Pero no sólo eso, el me llamó único humano en OOO- Añadió Finn.

-Ay mentiroso- Contradijo el otro, se lanzaron unas miradas asesinas y se dieron la espalda.

-Por eso peleaban, oh chicos- Dijo en un tono de lamento- Tengo una solución- Afirmó sacando de la bata que llevaba un cuchillo y picó la rebanada- Tomen.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- Contestaron al unisonido arrancándole las mitades a la Princesa, cuando Finn miró la suya, se dio cuenta que esta era un poco más pequeña que la de Jake y le preguntó al mencionado-¿Quieres cambiar la rebanada?

Jake miró furioso a su hermano y bramó- CLARO QUE NOOOO- Sostuvo aun más la rebanada y empezaron otra vez una pelea.

-Son un caso perdido- Declaró la Dulce Princesa yéndose, pero ya fuera les gritó- ¡PAR DE TONTOS!

 **Gracias de corazón a quienes tomaron un poquito de su tiempo y la leyeron, vota y deja un comentario si quieres.**

 **Felices Fiestas.**

 **Norisu9**


End file.
